Bant's Gift
by Obi the Kid
Summary: pre-TPM, (non-slash) Obi writes to Bant and makes a discovery (sequel to


Title: Bant's Gift  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: G (non-slash)  
Archive: Sure, just drop me an e-mail.  
Summary: pre-TPM (2 months after my story "The Loss of a Friend") Obi writes to Bant and makes a discovery.  
Disclaimer: These guys belong to George, I make no money from this.  
Notes: I was bored, and the house is so quiet today, I felt a follow up was needed to that last story. This was written in about 30 minutes, so if it sucks let me know.  
Feedback: Yes, please. Good or Bad.  
  
  
Bant's Gift  
  
Two months.  
That's how long Bant has been gone from my life.  
I thought, by now, that the pain would have lessened, that the memories would be easier to bear.  
I guess, I was wrong. This is the first time I've lost someone close to me.  
I know now that I never want to go through this again. My emotions seem to have control over my mind lately. The hurt is there everyday, but there is another feeling that overwhelms me. There is a hollowness in my life that was never there before. I noticed it not to long ago and there is no other way to describe how I feel. It's just... hollow.  
--------------  
Dear Bant,  
  
You're watching me; I can feel you in the force. I know you are at peace, but   
that doesn't make me miss you any less. If anything, it makes things worse.  
  
My Master tells me I need to focus more on the good memories rather than on those of your final hours. You were right about Qui-Gon, you always knew that under that stern and unwavering faØade, there was someone who would never fail me. I don't know what I would have done without him these past months. At every turn, he has been there. And believe me, I've more than tested his patience lately. But he's always there.  
  
How lucky am I? Do Jedi believe in luck? I think I do. I have been blessed with the presence of two special people in my life. You and Qui-Gon. If that's not luck, then what is it?  
  
I miss you so very much Bant. I promise that I will see you again one day. I bet we have some incredible stories to tell by then. Until that time, I hold you to your promise that you will watch over me.   
  
I haven't much time to finish this letter, the council is sending my master and I on a mission to Reflar. I've heard incredible things about the sunsets on the planet. Reeft has told me that they are magical, he said that the colors are so vivid, you'll never take your eyes from the sky. Perhaps when I see you upon my passing, we can sit and watch the sunset again, like we used to do on Courascant. I look forward to that day when I can just sit with you and talk.   
  
Qui-Gon is calling for me, so I'd better go now. Don't worry, he'll look after me and keep me out of trouble. Since your death, my master and I...our bond, has deepened. Was that your lasting gift to me Bant? To bring Qui-Gon and I closer together. You've always tried to do that, since our first days as master and padawan. We had quite a few problems in the beginning, but you told me to hold on. Now, he and I are as close as father and son. This is what you left me, isn't it? This is why the force chose to take you so soon. You're life was never intended to continue.   
  
I think I understand.   
  
You were a gift. To me and to Qui-Gon. We have always needed each other. I figured that Master Yoda was behind all this. I know now. The force sought you out to help us both find each other. Qui-Gon needed me as much as I needed him.   
  
Thank you Bant.   
  
I really have to go now, you know how Qui-Gon is when I am late. Although, he's mellowed out a bit. He doesn't use my full name when he yells for me anymore, now he just gives me that look. You know that "look" that tells me to get my butt in gear. It's priceless.  
  
Goodbye my friend, force be with you. I will one day see that smile of yours again and when I do, remind me that I owe you a great big hug. I love you.  
  
Love your friend,  
  
Obi-Wan  
------------  
  
My Master gave my shoulder a squeeze as he stood beside me. "A letter, my padawan?"  
  
"Yes, Master, to Bant. I think I finally understand her death now. She didn't die in vain. I just wanted to let her know and to say a final goodbye."  
  
"Nothing is final Obi-Wan, you will see her again. But now, we need to focus on our mission. Have you packed?"  
  
"Yes, master"  
  
"Very good, I believe our transport leaves in 20 minutes. Once we are settled, perhaps you can share some of the other adventures you and Bant took on while I wasn't around."  
  
I smiled. "I'd like that master."  
  
We boarded the transport for Reflar. A strange feeling came over me and I felt a huge weight being lifted from my burden. The images of Bant's death were replaced with times of laughter and mischief. And that hollow feeling that was so overwhelming, was no longer controlling. Oh, it was still there, but as I sat down next to my master and we began sharing stories, I knew that it would no longer rule my life. Bant was gone, but her gift to me was her legacy.  
  
END  
---------------------------  



End file.
